


I can do nothing to stop the bleeding

by Bebemimmi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne-centric, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebemimmi/pseuds/Bebemimmi
Summary: In the furure when the justice league has destroied teh last lazarus pit. A retierd Damian contacts them asking for their protection and help. His grandfather is after him but he refuces to tell the justice league why.(Title dosn't make any sense.)





	1. Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not in canon and I will wright what I come up whit. Not much of what I write will be tied to canon so if I say something that is incorect that is probably the reason. Also english is not my first languish and I have dyslexia so lets se how well this will go.   
> Ps. Damian is asexual but it has noting to do whit the plot.

Every justice league hero got the distress call from the watchtower at the same time and chaos erupted. The heroes already on the space station got confused and as more and more heroes arrived commotion erupted. No one knew who had sent the code red and had no idea why it was form the watchtower or who had sent it. The conference room was filled to the brim by all the justice league heroes, everyone looking around wondering when someone would speak up about what most of them had begun to think was a false alarm. 

10 minutes after the last hero that arrived (being the flash) Batman spoke up asking what everyone by now was thinking. “Who sent out the distress signal?” And everyone looked at each other waiting for an answer. After 1 minute of silence a voice could be heard echoing from all around them.

“Well it took you long enough to ask, father.” Father??? As in batman being… a father? Everyone looked confused and choked at Batman. Batman let out a loud sigh and Nigthwing looked up. “Dami? What are you doing aren’t you supposed to be a civilian? As in not being here.” he said at the same time as Red Robin and Red Hood yelled “Demon spawn?” Another sigh could then be heard this time form the disembodied voice. 

“Yes, you imbeciles.” And after that was said a body came flying out of the vents landing in the middle of the room on the table. A young man stood tall on the table looking at batman and his partners. How did he get up to the watchtower? “Dami! It is so good to see you, it’s been a while. How have you been?” Nigthwing exclaimed whit outstretched arms trying and failing to grab the guy. 

“Can anyone explain to the rest of us what the fuck is going on?” Cyborg asked. The Batclan and the boy turned their head towards him, then red robin turned his head back to the boy and suspiciously asked. “Yes Demon, explain.” The boy turned his head towards red robin and they glared at each other for a while before the kid let out a ‘tt’ sound.

“Well since you seemingly can’t figure it out Drake (hey no names in the field Dami -nightwing). I am here because I sent out the distress call to the justice league. (well we gathered as much but fucking why did you? -red hood) I was getting to that. I am in distress and it is the justice leagues fault, so I am demanding your help.”  
“Damian you have to be more specific.” Batman spoke up but before the boy now named Damian could continue the flash interrupted. “yeah okay so good explanation, not really, but could you start from the beginning because except for the bats over there we have no friking clue who you are. And we are not helping you until you answer.”

Damian looked annoyed but a look from Nigthwing made him sigh again and begin his introduction. “My name is Damian al Ghoul Wayne, son of Talia al Ghoul and Bruce Wayne aka the Batman. (you and Talia seriously? -green arrow exclaimed as well as some other comments from the other heroes.) Are you going to shut up, so I can continue? Well I am 20 years old and have been trained by the league of assassins as well as the Bataclan. I was robin for 8 years, but I quit 2 years ago because I wanted nothing to do whit vigilantism or heroes or any of this.” Damian gestured around himself to all of them. “But because you people decided to blow up the last remaining Lazarus pit I am now forced to ask for help.” He explained and glared at all of them.

“Okay why is the destruction of a Lazarus pit so catastrophic for you?” Red Hood questioned. “It wasn’t just a Lazarus pit, it was the last remaining known one. Now grandfather has no way of healing or resurrecting himself if he gets wounded.” “Well to bad for him. So, what you called us here because you are, what worried, for your grandfather? The same man that tried to take over your body and get you killed? Are you alright in the head?” Red Robin said. 

“Of course not! it is not him I am worried about, but he is the threat. Whit no more Lazarus water he is going to go after me.” Red Robin still looked skeptical. “So what if he wants you, he can have you for all I care.” “Red Robin you cannot say that to your brother! This is no joking mater. Damian, you said he will be after you, why?”  
Damian looked away and jumped down from the table he had been standing on. When he was down everyone saw how small he was, if he hadn’t said he was 20, they could have easily assumed he was 15. He went up to the chest of most of the heroes around him and if you weren’t standing near him it would look like he just disappeared. “The reason for him wanting me is not important. I have asked for your help, I am giving you a chance to fix the problem you have caused for me.” He moved towards the zeta tubes at the back of the room but it was superman who spoke up. “If we do not know why he wants you then how can we trust that this is even a real problem. He wouldn’t go after you just because the Lazarus was destroyed.” Damian turned around from the zeta tube and looked at as many heroes that his height could allow.

“If you won’t help me solve your mistake then Ras will destroy the life I have built up away from all of this craziness. I am finally happy with my life and you have helped take that away from me. If my grandfather gets to me I can promise you he will destroy my life and I will, in a sense, die. And that, that will be your fault.” Damian turned around to the zeta and it announced his leaving “Recognized no authorized override, have a wonderful day justice league. Come find me when you have made a decision.” And everyone looked at where the boy had stood choked and with a lot of questions.


	2. Chapter 2-The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is being held to decide if Damian will get any help.

All the heroes gathered around the meting table, some being forced to stand because there weren’t enough chairs. It was mostly the younger heroes who were standing, showing respect towards their mentors. The bats sat at one end of the table talking amongst themselves, but their voices begun to rise in volume. “But we haven’t! Not once in 2 years have we visited. Do any of us even know where it is or anything about his life now?!” Nightwing yelled gathering the attention of everyone with his outburst. He could feel everyone’s stares and he looked around with pink cheeks. 

That got most of the heroes to chuckle, having known the former robin since he was little, knowing his tendencies to overreact in disputes. “Well Bats, are you going to explain everything that happened before?” Green Arrow spoke up. Batman turned and looked a bit confused. “Well it is fairly simply everything Damian said before is true and we simply need to decide if we will help my son whit his dilemma.”

“yeah sure but did you and Talia really… you know?” Captain Marvel tried to ask in a polite way but not knowing how. “That has nothing to do whit our current situation Marvel. But to answer your question, yes there was a time when we did share a night of passion.”

“Okay with that creepy detail out of the way, and an image burned into my brain that will never disappear, are we going to help the kid? He did say this was our fault.” Barry led the conversation back to track. “Well according to the mission reports we did indeed blow up a Lazarus pit. But there is no information stating this was the last one.” Martian Manhunter brought up the hologram of the mentioned mission so everyone could see the report. The mission was assigned to Young Justice, a discreet mission that ended in a catastrophe. Aqualad stood tall and begun. “We were supposed to infiltrate the leagues base and see if we could find any information about the light, to see if they were still active and if they were, what they were planning. As you can see the mission failed, and we did not find anything.”

“Wait!” Red Hood yelled. “I got an idea. So, Demon (Damian, when will you stop that -Nightwing) yeah whatever. Damian can help us get the information. If he contacts his grandfather and simply asks chances are he actually will get an answer.” “But what about Ras wanting to kill Damian? And why would he give up information to an enemy even if it is his grandson?” someone disagreed. “Oh please, he must be lying about Ras wanting to kill him, he has no evidence and hasn’t showed us a motive or anything. And Ras would give the information because Damian made it weary clear to both sides that he was quitting and would never help either side no matter the threat that chowed itself. But, if Damian wants our help I say we use that and ask him to get the information as payment.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Ras wouldn’t give the information up simply because he thinks it won’t come into our hands. And I do not believe the kid was lying about what Ras was going to do to him.” Red Robin surprisingly defended Damian, but his argument was correct, Ras wouldn’t trust Damian and they couldn’t send the boy in if he believed Ras would destroy him. “I do not know what Damian is hiding but the threat of Ras is real, whit no Lazarus to heal him he will need a stronger and younger body. Without the Lazarus Ras can’t successfully take over Damian’s body but there is a possibility that he found another way to do the ritual.” Red Robin continued. “That is a possibility, but I do not think that is the reason for Damian’s alarm, Ras is planning something, but I do not know what.” Batman spoke up. 

Next to him Nightwing was beginning to grow frustrated, they weren’t any closer to answer for the most important question. The only question that mattered was simply yes or no and here they are discussing the credibility of Damian’s intention. Dick knew Damian, he wouldn’t be lying to them about this if he really needed help. Hell, he wouldn’t ask for help most of the time no matter how grave the situation turned, he must be desperate to ask the whole justice league for their support. For that matter he must be desperate to go to them at all taking into consideration that none of them had talked to Damian since he stopped doing superhero stuff and moved out of the manor. Not from lack of trying from Damian’s side, he had invited them all on multiple occasions to his new home but none of them had turned up. Not. Even. Once. What a horrible family they were now when he thought about it, at least to Damian. Dick had visited Bruce and Alfred at the manor many times, Tim when he had asked him to come over, hell even Jason and he didn’t even ask him to come Dick just showed up unannounced because he suspected his little brother was lonely. But he had totally ignored his smallest brothers request to visit, to talk, to meet anywhere. Heck maybe Damian had been right with his argument two years ago. “The only thing connecting me to this family is the robin costume, without it none of you would even look my way!” He had yelled in all their faces and their half hatred arguments had just angered him more, until he left. In the beginning they thought it was a temporary thing, he would come back once he had cooled down, once he had cleared his head, once he understood they loved him. But the only thing Damian had realized was that none of them cared, not even Dick.

Nightwing stood up after having his realization. “This meeting is about deciding if we should help Damian, nothing else. I can promise everyone here,” He looked around at everyone and then kept his gaze at the rest of his family once he was done. “Damian wouldn’t have come to us if he wasn’t desperate, he despises us, he needs our help, and this is no joke or scheme. Damian is hiding the reason about what Ras wants but will that hinder us from helping him? We are heroes the only thing we should decide is yes or no. Will we help a boy in need?”

Quiet, everything was quiet, then superman spoke up. “Yes”. After him more heroes spoke up and it was unanimously. Everyone said yes and the bat family all looked guilty, presumably having the same realization that Dick had had. 

“With the answer decided, how will we contact the boy and inform him. He will need to specify what he wants with our help and what we should do.” Martian Manhunter announced.

“Damian lives in a normal house in the middle of nowhere. He has no way of contacting us and we have no way of contacting him. Damian is for some reason against electronics in his home. A small group will have to go him by ship and tell him themselves. Then it is his decision what to do with the offered help. Any volunteers for the assignment?” “Actually Batman, shouldn’t we be the once going considering we are his family. He needs to see that we care about him.” “No Nightwing this is league business and not a family matter.” Dick wanted to tear his hair out. How could Bruce say that when he obviously understood Damian’s prior actions now. “Fine! Then I volunteer.” He tuned to the rest of the family hoping for them to volunteer as well but they couldn’t meet his gaze and didn’t say anything. 

A heavy atmosphere fell on the heroes. “I am willing” The Flash spoke up to cut the silence and lighten the mood. Thank god for Wally. “Me to” Green Arrow said. “Me three” beast boy declared. “I will accompany you as well.” Starfire announced. “Well good, five people should be enough for this mission. How nice to see that someone cares.” Nightwing exclaimed and glared at his family, especially Bruce.

“Let’s go and visit my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is surprisingly fun to writ this fic. The only sad thing about it is that when I get kudos I get a notification and I always think it is someone updating a fanfiction I read and get disappointed when it turns out it’s not. But don’t get me wrong it still much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3-Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and co arrive at Damians house

In the jet on the way toward nowhere Nigthwing was telling the heroes who tagged along how to act when they arrived at Damian’s house. “He doesn’t like small talk or comments he deems offending. I don’t know what is offending for him so please try to say as little as possible. And if he makes any mean comments toward you don’t be offended, he does that sometimes… And the last thing you will have to be aware of, he may be a civilian but be cautious when you are there I can’t promise he doesn’t have any traps or weapons hidden anywhere. And I can’t promise he won’t use them either.” The four other heroes looked at him with a bit of horror, but Dick just smiled at them.

Soon Dick would meet Damian again. He doesn’t know how this encounter will go but after having his realization he is a bit nervous. Damian could hate him now and not want to talk to him. It’s been two years since he talked to Damian and even back then their conversations were few and far apart. Dick didn’t live at the manor nor in Gotham so their encounters where not as many as Dick would have liked. But back then he didn’t pay attention to the decrease in meetings they had. Perhaps Damian has given up on having a normal relationship whit the family and would be aggressive and not responsive toward Dicks attempt to heal their relationship.

Dick glanced over toward Wally, Oliver, Garfield and Koriand'r all in their alter egos outfit. Well one thing he remembered when Damian moved out was his announcement that no heroes are welcome in his home if they were in uniform. With a deep sigh he got the attention of the other heroes who had a conversation amongst themselves while he was in his thoughts. “Okay!” He begun. “Damian also doesn’t allow heroes in his home, so I have some cloths for you to be able to blend in.” He put out some cloths from nowhere and handed them out to his friends. “But I’m green, I can’t blend in, anyone can recognize me from my skin tone.” Beast boy pointed out. Dick just smiled. “Well I don’t think that maters, Damian lives in the middle of nowhere. It’s just the principle of showing we respect his decisions.” Everyone accepted the answer knowing they couldn’t argue with Dick because he wasn’t the one who had made up the rule.

After the remaining ride to somewhere they landed at a hill in the idle of nowhere. No house in sight. “Okay, where are we? And why is there no house here?” Beast Boy asked, skeptical about the situation. They looked around but couldn’t see anything. Worried they turned to Nigthwing for an explanation. He shrugged and begun walking. “Okay man, you have to explain to us where we are going or at the least where we are. What country? Anything you can give us.” Wally rambled running around not knowing where to go or how to get rid of his leftover energy from the ride. “Dick.” Starfire said hoping to get a respond from him.

He turned around smiling an apologetic smile. “Well, I haven’t actually visited Damian before, so I don’t really know where to go. But!” He exclaimed before anyone could object about their situation he continued. “I have instructions on where to go. They are a bit unclear, but they will have to do.”

After accepting the fact, they were relying on a piece of strangely formatted paper to get them to their destination, they made their way for about 1 hour until they came upon a green two-story house on top of a hill not to far from them. It was a lovely little house whit a small garden at the front and Dick could make out the outline of a greenhouse. After walking up the hill they could se a field at the back of the house. Something was growing but they couldn’t make out what. Green Arrow pointed out a red barn a bit to the left and down from the hill. Dick guessed there is where Damian kept the animals he had collected over the years and possible new once he somehow always picked up. Dick sorted the information for later seeing a possibility of chitchat he could have with Damian. After all Damian loves animals.

“Should we knock?” Wally asked. Dick rolled his eyes at his friends insecurities and knocked once before throwing the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been sick for a week and therefor haven’t felt like writing anything. There for this chapter is short and uneventful


	4. Chapter 4 – The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian tells Dick what he needs from the justice leagu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had much more planed for this chapter but I have been mentaly ill for a long time. I am still ill but still tried to write but it seems like I have writersblock as well. The chapter is short and bad becouse it didn't turn out as I wanted. I may edit it but I don't know rigth now. I just wanted to be done with it so I am publishing it as it is rigth now.

When Dick pushed the door open the sigth that welcomed him was that of Damian standing in a kitchen making brownies. That was odd, did Damian like backing? Dick culdn’t remember ever seeing Damian in the kitchen.

When the door slamed into the wall it was attached to Damian looked up. “Hi Grayson, have the justice league desided they will fix their mess?” Damian asked whit a small smile on his lips. “Pleas take a seat and help yourself to a brownie if you want.” Damian was beign wery polite, wath was going on, he wasn’t like this in the watchtower. “Well yes, the league has agreed to help you, but we will have to know how you want us to help you.” “Well Greyson we can discuss the details when you all have taken a seat.” 

They did as they were told to and Garfield and Wally took a brownie each and sat down in the sofa, dick and star at either side and Green Arow in a comforter not facing the kitchen. “They are vegan hope you don’t mind.” As they were all seated Damian begun to clean the kitchen. “I want your help with protecting me from my grandfather and I also want you to find another Lazarus pit so that my grandfather will stop being a problem.” 

“Why do you need help in protecting yourself, aren’t you a former assassin and robin?” Green Arrow questiond. That must have gotten Damian in a bad mood because he looked up at green arrows back and frowned. “Well…” Damian begun as he got closer to the oblivious archer. “I wuld protect myself but not even I can go against hundreds of assasins.” Damian said in Green Arrows ear as he got behind him. “You see…” Damian continued as he laid an arm on one of Olivers sholders. “I.” he continued now very seducingly, Dick got a bad feeling in his stomack and it wasn’t just from watching his junggest brother seducing another man when he had told Dick he was asexual. “am a former assassin and robin. I gave up both those lives. I can’t protect myself. I need someone capabul of taking care of me.” He continued and was now in Olivers lap as he stared intensly at him. Oliver looked shell shoked, oviusly he hadn’t counted whit the little robin acting this way torward him. Gar and Wally had stoped eating and loked surprised. “And I know you…” Damian leand in torwards Arrow and Dick was about to protest when Damian, to fast for the eyes to ceep up, brought a knife to Arrows neck and held it so it drew a bit of blood. “are not capable of protecting me.” He stept back and hid the knife again. 

“Damian! When did you lern that!?” Damian locked over to Dick with a smirk. He tilted his head. “Whats wrong Richard? Do you not like seeing your “brother” act as an adult?” “What no that has nothing to do whit it, beside aren’t you” “I learnd it in the league!” Damian busrt out to ceep Nigthwing from finishing the sentens. Why he stoped him Dick doen’t know.

“I need a team of capable people to protect me.” Is said after an acword moment of silens. Damian walked over to the window beside the comforter and looked outside. “I can not protect myself from my grandfather any more. If I know him, he will probably go after me sometime this week. I need protection, a group of people who can protect me 24/7 the whole time. I also need a way to stop my grandfather, presumingly by finding another Lazarus or by finding another way to immortality.”

“Sure I can have a team here 24/7, no problem.” Nigthwing said, quick to reassure his brother. “The part about finding a sourse to immortality for the man who wants to take you, I don’t think that is possible.” Dick looked down to his lap and tried to come up with a way to stop Ra’s from taking Damian but came up emtyhandend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so coments is apreciated as well as constructive critasism. (The only chek I do for my speling is word aoutocorect becouse I can't see my mistaces.)


End file.
